


Fraying Identities

by gigi2690



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi2690/pseuds/gigi2690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic made Emma Swan The Savior, and magic keeps making Emma Swan The Savior, rewriting bits of her past every time someone needs help to give her the skills to solve the problem. But you can only pick apart a tapestry so many times before it frays. (Prompt) Might be a one-shot, considering taking it further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraying Identities

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not copy or duplicate on other sites or mediums without my consent.

Regina struggled against the hands fisting her robe, finding the savior tearing apart her backyard with her magic had thrown her off balance, but not nearly as much as the desperation ravaging Emma’s face mere inches from her own. 

"Who am I Regina?" The hands on her shook, making her head bang jarringly against the wall at her back, "Am I the foster child runaway that gave up her kid? Am I the woman that kept her baby and nursed every fever and scared away every nightmare?"

There were tears in Emma’s eyes, the hands against Regina were beginning to glow white, nearly burning her with their rawness,  ”Am I the lost girl or part of some huge fucked up family of fairytale characters? I remember it all. I can’t keep it straight anymore.” Regina fought the lump in her throat, “Unhand me Miss Swan.” 

To her never ending surprise it was not the command but the faint waver in her voice that seemed to break through to the blonde. Emma jumped back abruptly, eyes falling to the glow on her hands as her face contorted into pained revulsion. “I’m sor-ry,” she hiccup sobbed over the words, “I’m sorry.” A whispered mantra as the woman caved inwards, crumbling to the ground in front of Regina.

Her mother would have been disgusted by this weakness, the evil queen would have used it to her advantage…but Regina sank to her knees, grabbing hold of the woman’s hands and letting her own magic come to meet Emma’s, white melding with dark purple until the air around them was filled with wisps of lavender and Emma’s sobs were reduced to ragged breaths.

Regina traced over soft knuckles, releasing their grip and sliding up smooth biceps to cup Emma’s face, forcing the blonde to meet her eye, “You’re Emma.” Her hold tightened as Emma fought to look away, “Loudmouthed, unruly, stubborn,”Her fingers trembled slightly as she pushed the words passed her lips, “loyal, foolishly forgiving. You are irritatingly  _good_  but thankfully lacking the sanctimonious attitude of your parents.” The brief quirk of the young woman’s lips was worth the vulnerability Regina felt in this moment.

She smirked, daring to run her thumb over Emma’s bottom lip, delighting in the way full pink lips parted in a shaky exhale, “It’s rather infuriating actually, despite  _everything_  you’re… just Emma.” And if there was a touch of admiration leaking through her voice, Emma was wise enough not to acknowledge it.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly breaking into writing Swan Queen, so any feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
